


(he's) outta sight

by highwaytune



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Proposals, Sunsets, wrote this a long fucking time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: to the end, baby.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	(he's) outta sight

**Author's Note:**

> \+ written back in mid-june and honestly i'm just posting in case anyone is still interested in my stuff lol (doubtful)  
> \+ the title is from greta van fleet's "flower power"  
> \+ not reformatted . straight up copy and paste, baby.  
> \+ posting this in class yikes ...

Kobra’s tires turn up sand one last time as he slows to a stop. He grins and pulls his helmet off in one clean motion, shaking out his sweat-slick hair like a dog before turning the kickstand and dismounting his bike. Cherri’s not far behind, gingerly removing his own helmet before leaving it on the unoccupied handlebar.

“Just in time, looks like,” Cherri says finally, running a hand through his hair and glancing at Kobra’s akimbo silhouette against the pink-orange sky.   
“The witch might as well be writin’ us straight into a romance novel,” Kobra replies, turning back around and wrapping his arms around Cherri’s shoulders. 

“E w, ” Cherri quips, ruffling Kobra’s hair affectionately before putting his own arms around the blonde’s waist. “M ight as well make it worth it to have come out so far, though, ” he adds thoughtfully, bringing himself back to the present moment.  
  
Kobra nods wordlessly, untangling himself and just sitting down in the still-warm sand. He looks up expectantly, the stupid smile reserved only for Cherri on his face. 

Cherri shakes his head and sighs half-heartedly, relinquishing boots on sand in favor of sitting next to his endearingly-stupid boyfriend. “I f you don’t mind me askin’, why’d we come out so far? If we were just gonna watch the sun set, we coulda done that from the studio. ”

“Don’t know. Just felt like everything’s movin’ a little too fast lately, I guess. Somethin’ like that. Sometimes I just gotta step back and _drive_ , or else it all gets too real. Need for speed, or whatever. Or maybe it’s just ‘cause it’s been a while since it was just us,” Kobra explains, voice cracking a little as he fixes his eyes on the sinking yellow ball over the horizon.   
  
“Makes enough sense,” Cherri nods, tossing an arm around Kobra’s shoulders. There’s not really any better response, is there? _W_ _ _hat_ do you say to justify a coping mechanism that might get you killed faster than revolution?  
_  
There’s a heavy sort of silence over the two of them, and for once it isn’t comfortable in any capacity. Usually, it’s okay to be quiet around each other, but tonight feels like something is just not quite right. There’s no music to fill the void, but there’s nothing to say.   
  
...So what’s wrong?  
  
“Fuck, I can’t do this anymore,” Kobra says suddenly, huffing. “I just gotta ask, and it’s okay if it’s a no. I get it, but-”  
  
“Ask what?” Cherri asks, interest piqued once again as he turns his gaze over to Kobra’s profile.   
  
“Listen, I know we can’t have a perfect life out here, but if it’d be okay, I…” Kobra sighs again before continuing, “Till the end, Cherri Cola?” With that, he withdraws a ball-chain from his jacket’s pocket, holding it out in one hand.   
  
It takes Cherri a moment to process what the _hell_ that even means, but once the realization sets in it feels like time moves a little slower. “ _W_ _itch_ ,” he breathes, blue eyes wide. “Are you askin’ me if-?”   
  
Kobra nods, eyebrows raised in anticipation for an answer. If it’s a no, this’ll surely be a quiet ride home.   
  
“Of course I will!” It spills out a little too fast, and it’s a little more enthusiastic than Cherri had intended, but it’s not like it matters -- he’s as close as engaged as he can get out here. Within seconds, the dog tags stamped with “CC & KK” above today’s date are around Cherri’s neck, clinking softly.   
  
“Thank the Witch,” Kobra grins, pulling his own matching set out from under his t-shirt. “If you said no, shit was gonna go downhill _real_ fast.”  
  
“What reason would I have to say no? Makin’ it 'til tomorrow’s a feat on its own, K. Might as well make it together.” Cherri’s thinking out loud again, stringing words together in a way that Kobra doesn’t quite understand, but that he appreciates nonetheless.   
  
“My death threats are gonna increase by, like, ninety percent,” Kobra laughs, taking his eyes off the sunset for a moment to glance at the dog tags again. “Can we keep it our secret for a little bit, maybe?”  
  
“‘Course. Don’t wanna have to give you any more stitches than I’ve got to,” Cherri shoots back, pulling Kobra a little closer to him as the temperature begins to fall.   
  
“Don’t remind me,” Kobra groans, touching the spot on his side that’s still scarring over from his bar run-in last week. “They’re fuckin’ ruthless.”  
  
“I still think that’s the wildest shit _ever_. They’re really _that_ heated over you ‘n me?” 

“H ell  _ yeah _ they are. They’re a little more than heated, though. Try  _ boilin’ fuckin’  _ _ hot _ . ” Kobra twists a lock of stray hair around his fingers, sighing again. 

“Wouldn’t trade you f’r all the carbons in the zones, doll,” Cherri assures him, contentment washing over him. The feeling of cold metal through his t-shirt, the way the colors bled across the sky, the way the heat of the afternoon melted away into something more bearable -- it all felt so perfectly planned, as if some part of Kobra had picked today for a reason.  
  
“Rad,” Kobra replies absently, a lopsided trace of a smile on his face as the last of the sun disappears behind the horizon. “We should probably get goin’ soon, I guess. can’t risk the patrol comin’ out soon.”  
  
“Yeah...guess so. Ready?” Cherri stands up, holding out a hand.  
  
“As I’ll ever be,” Kobra shrugs, taking Cherri’s hand and pulling himself up off the sand. After the two of them have dusted as much sand as they can off of themselves, they’re fired up and ready to go again. Kobra mounts his bike again and flips the kickstand back up, and Cherri follows suit with his arms wrapping around Kobra’s waist. There isn’t really anything comparable to nights like this -- cicadas chirping their annoying little chorus as Cherri presses close to Kobra and feels the wind resistance on his jacket -- at least nothing that either of them have had before.  
  
The route back to the diner is somewhat of a long distance, sure, but it’s actually not a terribly long time before they’re skidding to a stop. The kickstand goes down again, and helmets are pulled off once more. The two of them dismount the motorcycle again, and the question doesn’t even need to be asked before an answer’s in the air.  
  
“I’d love to stay, but I gotta do an early-morning session tomorrow,” Cherri sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. In the moonlight, he finds himself making out every feature of Kobra’s face, from his smudged eyeliner to the faint cat-induced scar across his left eyebrow. _Ho_ _w very cliche_ , he thinks to himself, _goodbyes under the moon._  
  
"It’s okay. I get it. I’ll make sure to be up early to catch it, then,” Kobra smiles, pushing his hair back.   
  
“I’ll come by once I’m done, if that’s okay,” Cherri promises.  
  
“‘Course. I’ll leave the door unlocked, or whatever. Probably be workin’ by that time anyway.” 

“S weet. G’night then, K, ” Cherri nods, pressing his lips against Kobra’s for one final goodbye before he sets off for his pickup truck.  He hasn’t gotten far when Kobra’s voice reaches him again.

“Wait! Almost forgot. Got somethin’ else for you!” Kobra calls after him, unzipping his jacket enough to reach inside and retrieve a CD case from the liner. “Listen to it when you get home, or on the way there or something. Shoulda planned better so you could listen to it now, but maybe it’s a more personal thing. Don’t know.” He shrugs, handing the case to Cherri, who promptly deposits it into one of the many pockets on his own jacket.   
  
“I’ll give it a listen on my way back to the studio. Hope you’re better at pickin’ music than you are at-” Cherri grins, cutting himself off before he can finish his sentence.  
  
“Not even sure I wanna hear the rest of that sentence,” Kobra feigns offense before launching into another dramatized tirade. “My fragile ego can’t take a hit like that!”  
  
“I know, I know. That’s how you’re known Zone-wide -- Mister Fragile Ego himself.” Cherri’s voice disappears a little as he walks back to his truck. “Be waitin’ for you to call in tomorrow mornin’!”  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Kobra shouts, waving one last goodbye as Cherri’s truck sputters to life and his remaining headlight bathes Kobra in light against the diner.

As Cherri’s plate disappears down the highway, Kobra heads inside and straight to bed, making a mental note to his internal clock to be up early to catch Cherri’s frequency.   


And he is. The sound of one of Kobra’s favorite songs fading in with smooth instrumentals wakes him slowly, and he sits up in bed a little too quickly. As the last of the black spots disappear from his vision and he’s finished rubbing the sleep from his eyes, a familiar voice comes over the end of the music.   
  
“Mornin’, tumbleweeds,” Cherri says coolly, launching into his daily spiel before continuing on. “Bringing you some more personal pieces today with some music picked by someone in particular. CD burnin’ ain’t easy out here, but he’s pretty damn good at it for somebody with such limited resources.” 

“Bastard,” Kobra chuckles, brushing his hair out of his face as he tugs his blankets closer around his shoulders.  
  
“Anyway, that was ‘ _Me_ _et on the Ledge’_ , and now it’s time to interrupt with somethin’ I wrote with somebody in mind. I’m sure you can guess who.”

“Damn right,” Kobra mumbles, laying back down and closing his eyes to avoid the too-bright sun.  “‘Keep it a secret’ was such a lie.” And yet, he can’t even stay mad, ‘cause _fuck_ , now it really is forever and always. _T_ _o the end, Cherri Cola._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. yell at me on my tumblr cherrikisser. peace ::)


End file.
